Cativar
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Fic meio bobinha e pequena. Pseudo-baseada em "O pequeno Príncipe". O que sentimos quando alguem de quem gostamos de mais se vai?


**Uma palavra bonita, já quase esquecida, me fez relembrar.**

Ainda não pudera acreditar que ele morrera. Não ele, não podia viver sem ele! Era seu amigo, seu companheiro, a única pessoa a quem ouvia e acreditava. Mas o destino fora cruel e o tirara de si. Naquela maldita batalha! Gostaria de ser como ele era antes de se conhecerem. Sem sentimentos e evitando ao máximo o contato com as pessoas para não sofrer depois. Agora só sofria e chorava pela única pessoa que realmente importava com si. Se fosse outro 'amigo' que morrera, Camus com certeza já tivera vindo lhe consolar.

Agora o sol se punha no horizonte, ficando de uma cor avermelhada que lembrava os cabelos dele. Agora toda vez que olhava para o sol lembrava de seu amigo. Doía tanto... Doía quando ouvia aquela música, quando tomava sorvete, ouvia alguém falar em francês, quando ouvia o nome daquele autor na televisão ou rádio. Doía quando passava pela casa de Aquário, quando fechava os olhos e lembrava daqueles olhos cor-de-mármore envoltos em sardas, quando no café da manhã comia aquelas panquecas de queijo que ele adorava, quando lembrava que ele não teve tempo de aprender a andar de bicicleta e que ainda não soletrava um texto inteiro em grego.

**Contendo sete letrinhas que todas juntinhas se lê 'cativar'.**

_- Milo... Já leu 'O pequeno príncipe'?_

_-Claro que não! Sabe que eu não tenho paciência para isso..._

_-Você não tem jeito. Mas mesmo assim, você concorda com a frase 'Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas'?_

_-Não sei, por que? O que significa?_

_- Significa que quando você passa a gostar de uma pessoa, você não vai 'desgostar' dela... vai gostar dela pra sempre e sempre. Vai sofrer junto quando ela sofrer, vai ficar alegre quando ela ficar._

_- Você evitava era isso, não é?_

_-Era sim, Milo. Mas sabe, depois que você é cativado por alguém não tem volta.  
_

_- Se arrepende de me conhecer?  
_

_- Não. Você foi uma das únicas coisas boas que aconteceu comigo, bobo!  
_

_- Hummm, bom saber! Se um dia você morrer eu morro junto, sabia?_

_- Morre nada. Não quero você parando sua vida por minha causa._

**Cativar é amar.**

- Ele não gostaria que você estivesse assim, Milo. Ele amava você, como amigo.

Como assim, Camus o amava? Sempre achou que o sentimento de amizade foi o máximo que conseguia nascer no coração de gelo de Camus. Será que o amava mesmo? O considerava tanto assim?

- Ele não amava ninguém, Aiolia.

- Por que fala assim, até aparece que não o conhece. Ele te amava de verdade, Milo. Você foi a única pessoa que ele conseguia se abrir, a única pessoa para quem ele sorria, a única que conseguia o anima, a única...

- PÁRA COM ISSO! Isso dói! Não me lembre dele! Dói tanto, Olia!

- Você não pode esquecer dele, Milo. A melhor coisa que você pode fazer agora é transformar em alegria os motivos que te deixam triste, por que a pessoa que esses motivos te lembram foi muito importante para você.

- Por que ele morreu? Ele não podia morrer! Ele me deixou sozinho...

- Você não está sozinho, você tem a gente. Eu não sou tão importante para você quanto o Camus foi, mas eu sempre estarei aí pra você. Quando você estiver alegre, apaixonado, ou triste.

**É também carregar um pouquinho da dor que alguém tem que levar.**

Assim que você conquista uma pessoa, seu coração se acostuma a ela. Você passa a sentir cada dorzinha dessa pessoa, cada alegria e cada momento, por menor que seja, se tornaria mais tarde lembranças que você guardará para a vida toda.

**Cativou, disse alguém, laços fortes criou. Responsável é você pelo que cativou.**

**Num deserto tão só, entre homens também, vou tentar cativar, viver perto de alguém.**

Nós nunca estamos sozinhos, sempre tem alguém que a gente 'cativou' pelo caminho, e essas pessoas sempre estarão aí para você, mesmo que você não se importe com elas e as menospreze. Quando a gente cativa uma pessoa de verdade, isso não importa.

**Cativou, disse alguém, laços fortes criou. Responsável é você, pelo que cativou.**

- É, ele não ia gostar de me ver chorando assim. Eu tenho vocês, não é verdade? Eu tenho certeza que onde quer que ele esteja ele está pensando em mim.

- Vem, nós temos um balde de sorvete nos esperando na casa do Shaka. E você tem que mostrar para aquela barbie que você é melhor no videogame que ele!

_"... Que quer dizer 'cativar'?_

_- É algo quase sempre esquecido – disse a raposa. – Significa 'criar laços'..._

_- Criar laços?_  
_ - Exatamente. – disse a raposa. – Tu não és ainda para mim senão um garoto inteiramente igual a cem mil outros garotos. E eu não tenho necessidade de ti. E tu também não tens necessidade de mim. Não passo a teus olhos de uma raposa igual a cem mil outras raposas. Mas, se tu me cativas, nós teremos necessidade um do outro. Serás para mim único no mundo. E eu serei para ti única no mundo...- Que é preciso fazer? – perguntou o pequeno príncipe._  
_ - É preciso ser paciente..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

A musiquinha (em negrito) eu não sei o autor ou quem cantava. Só sei que eu cantava quando era pequena, e depois de ler "O pequeno príncipe" pela milhonésima quinta vez, eu tive essa idéia. Antes que eu me esqueça, tanto esse trecho no final quanto tudo relacionado ao "Pequeno Príncipe" pertencem à Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Essa fic foi feita especialmente para meu querido noivo Milo-sama. Te adoro, Mi!

Update: Consertei - finalmente - os erros de formatação


End file.
